A component of the pre-cited type, configured, for instance, as a switchable support element is sufficiently well-known in the technical field. The anti-rotation device can be configured in the form of crosswise extending pin that is fixed in a reception of one of the components (housing or inner element) and projects into a corresponding groove on the respective other one of the components. This pin is pressed, for instance, into the aforesaid reception. It is clear to a person skilled in the art that this interference fit can get disengaged during operation of the valve train. In addition, this pressing-in is accompanied by an undesired introduction of force into the surrounding material. Furthermore, said pin cannot be removed in case dismounting becomes necessary (selective pairing of pins grouped according to thickness for adjusting a coupling lash . . . ).